Redrum
by Flickering Ember
Summary: 'Hey-a Dave! I wanna play a game with you.'
1. Chapter 1

_Redrum_

Rated: T

Genres: Crime, Horror, Mystery

Characters: John E, Dave S, Jade H

Summary: "Hey-a Dave! I wanna play a game with you!"

Warnings: Gore, swearing, insanity, obsession, Trickster!kids.

* * *

Dave inhaled deeply, closing his eyes behind the dark shades he never removed. When he opened them again, he had his usual cool façade on. Harley, meanwhile, had run outside.

Maybe an explanation is in order.

Dave Strider (and his assistant, one Jade Harley), were private investigators. Though they usually just did adultery cases or theft, they had been called in to 'help out' on a case. Apparently, a kid had been killed out by Liberty Park, and they figured that he'd be useful during the case. On the phone, it had been described as 'murder'. In reality? This wasn't a murder. This was slaughter at best.

Dave pulled out his audio recorder to note the details of the crime.

"Child, female, eleven to twelve years old. Torso has been ripped open, all organs have been dumped by the closet. Her ribs are cracked in half, and her arms and legs are dislocated. Fingernails were torn off, toes stabbed through. There is a VCR tape in a plastic bag inside her chest. It's labelled 'To Dave Strider'."

Dave clicked the recorder off and stowed it, releasing a shaky sigh. That was the most emotion anyone would get from him. Especially since it seemed like this was intended to make him react. Like hell he was going to play along.

Dave searched a little more, having realized that the heart wasn't among the pile of organs (he choked a little, recalling that he'd gloved his hands and _dug_ through the pile of _human insides_.

Dave found it tied up to the ceiling fan, dripping blood.

He'd left very quickly after that.

What he was greeted by outside was the sound of bystanders chattering, journalists and news casters asking questions, and people hurling in the streets. It was mostly the newer officers who had never seen a murder scene, but a few of the experienced guys were attempting to force their guts up their gullet too.

Dave almost joined them, but he couldn't. He was cool, calm, and collected Strider. And throwing up definitely not cool, nor ironic.

He turned around just as Jade walked up to him, still looking sick to her stomach.

"Hey, Dave… Can we leave? Please?" She asked – well, pleaded really. And the puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head.

"Not yet. I've got a tape to watch once the cops are done taking photos." He replied, in a tone that most would view as apathetic. Mere moments later, a stony-faced policewoman walked out, holding the VCR tape in her gloved hand.

"The forensic team said that there were no prints anywhere. They already checked the video too." Dave grabbed the (cleaned) plastic bag that the tape was inside. "We'll still have to watch it after you do, though, so return it once you're done with it."

Dave merely nodded.

"C'mon then, Harley. Let's see what this is." He walked away from the scene of the crime, secretly relieved. Harley was much more obvious about it, scurrying ahead of him to get to their own building, two blocks away.

Dave eyed the VCR. He still had a player for them, for ironic purposes, but no one besides Harley knew about it. Unless the sick bastard had been lucky (doubtful), odds were, they had been stalking him. Or had broke into his office.

Either way, he put the tape into the player and sat back to watch. The VCR whirred for a moment, probably rusty from disuse, but eventually, the tape loaded.

He was greeted by a blank white screen.

"_Uh… Oh! There we go, it's recording!"_ Following the words, a blonde male appeared on screen, a bright grin on his face. Dave paused the video to take stock of his features. Caucasian skin; a huge buck-toothed grin; wide, impossibly blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses. He decided that the guy could've been adorable, had he not most likely been a killer.

"_Okay… Hey-a, Dave!"_

Dave didn't miss the way the guy said his name. It was… affectionate. He shuddered.

"_I wanna play a game with you! I call it 'Redrum'."_ His grin quirked, becoming darker somehow. _"You remember where that's from, right? Even if you don't, well…"_

For the briefest of seconds a very dangerous, very dark glare crossed his face. Dave shuddered again, for different reasons. He felt thankful that Harley had decided to not watch the tape out of fear of what she might see.

"_Well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, it's fun, I promise! Here's how it goes: I'll leave you a trail of clues, and you use them to find me, okay?"_

The guy backed up, revealing a shirt that was a soft blue with some kind of a pink slug thing on the front, a pink lollipop in his hair, shorts the same blue as his shirt, and pink tennis shoes. He gnawed on his lip for a moment, drawing blood, before continuing.

"_I'm guessing you understand, Dave. But don't cheat~ If you get any outside help, we'll have to play a penalty game. Oh, but it's fine if Jade helps you – she's your assistant after all."_

Another dark look crossed his face, though this one was brought on by an emotion that Dave was unwilling to even consider.

"_At least, I think she's just your assistant." _The man continued, his face settling into a simple no-smile-no-scowl-pissed-as-hell expression. Then he lightened up again.

Dave swore he was going to get mental whiplash from this guy's mood swings.

"_But… We can't play yet. I've gotta make some preparations. Redrum will start next time though, okay?"_

The guy, with his hands behind his back, leaned forward, and gave a small smile, eyes closed.

He could not deny that that was adorable, no matter how fucked the situation was.

"'_Till then!"_

He reached forward –_ that hand didn't have blood on it before when did that happen IS THAT A FUCKING HEART_ – and the VCR went off.

Well, at least the image did. He could still here the guy talking, probably just mumbling to himself.

And then it registered _what_ he was saying.

Dave almost broke the stop/eject button. His bro might've made him the most stoic person in the history of the world, but he had a limit like everyone else.

"_And he had better play along. I don't want to h_ave _to make him, but I will. Anything to get him back, even if it's like this. Better than nothing, right?"_

Had he not shut off the tape, he would have heard the rest. But he didn't, and he was damn sure he didn't want to hear anymore anyway. The guy was a lunatic, no if, ands, or buts about it.

For some reason though, the blonde seemed familiar. _Really _familiar, and it was starting to bug Dave because there was no way in snow-coated hell he had known a psychopathic man-slaughterer.

And a blonde person. The only other blonde he knew was Rose, and maybe Karkat, if having white hair because of albinism counted as blonde.

He sighed and rewound the tape. Mostly because he didn't want the coppers to play it and hear that shit first.

That would just be painful.

He stood up, donned a jacket with his scratched-disk symbol on the upper left side, and went to go to the police office.

Dave's face twitched ever so slightly.

Blue eyes.

Buckteeth.

Now it was really bothering him. He wanted to know who it had been on the tape because goddamnit he was losing sleep over this.

The only other time he acted like an insomniac was when his bro had died. Other than that, nothing could possibly faze him.

_ Nothing._

Dave rolled over again, on his side, glaring malevolently at the window, like it was the cause of all his problems, like it had been the one to record the tape, commit the murder, leave the video there for him.

He rolled over again, now facing the door and his crappy nightstand, where his phone and glasses laid. As if on cue, his red cell went off in a flurry of vibrations, rap music he had crafted himself, and bright lights that _burned_ his eyes.

Dave quickly donned his shades and checked out the screen. A pesterChum message. From… ectoBiologist? Who was that?

\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:30 AM –

EB: Dave?

EB: I don't know if you're awake or not… Sorry if this woke you up!

EB: I just wanted… heh… to talk to you.

EB: It's been a long time, huh? Haha…

EB: We used to do so much stuff together.

EB: Well, we used to just talk heheheheh

EB: Over pesterChum, but sometimes we video-chatted! Haha… That was fun.

EB: I don't know if you heheheh…

EB: If you remember but… heheh…

EB: I miss you.

EB: Uh… I'll just…

EB: Go now. Haha… Bye Dave.

EB: hehe… see you later.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:32 AM –

He put his phone and shades back onto the nightstand, feeling more than a little disturbed. It might have been his detective instincts or some other gambit talking, but that was really, really weird. The random laughs in his text posts had been pink and so had the 'see you later' bit. It had almost hurt to look at the color when it was sitting next to the darker blue.

Dave picked up his phone again, this time going through his pester logs. Since he had talked to EB before, maybe it'd jog his memory a bit. And it looked like the killer was related to it, so no harm in it.

The moment he tried to view beyond the fairly recent logs – the last nine months – the screen glitched violently before settling. Dave eyed his phone warily before scrolling up again. It had been freaking out for a while now, and it _was_ eight years old. His bro's last gift to him, from when he was fourteen. And no, it wasn't going anywhere, not even if it started smoking out of every crack.

Anyway.

Nothing from any 'ectoBiologist', and some of his other chatlogs had been altered. Specifically names removed from where they should have been. If he had to guess, it was probably just one specific person that'd gone missing.

Must've hacked his phone – the guy did mention that he'd known him before. But that was an awfully fast job. Dude had to been a really good cracker to do it so quickly. Dave ran a hand through his hair, frowning. This just kept getting better and better.

The minute Dave walked into the room, he turned right the fuck around and walked back out. There was no way he was dealing with this shit. Not today.

Unfortunately, he was promptly dragged back into the room by an unnamed, heavily muscled police-troll that was sweating bullets.

"No."

Karkat rolled his eyes, huffed, but maintained his composure. "Dave, you know damn well I don't want to be here either, but it literally has _your_ fucking name on it, and I'm pretty fucking sure from the last video that if you don't play along, it'll just get worse."

Dave grit his teeth.

"Goddamnit, Dave. I don't like seeing people-turned-piles-of-fucking-gore either, but you're going to have to suck it up and do your damn thing."

The short, nubby-horned troll crossed his arms resolutely. Dave, meanwhile, fished out his audio recorder and shifted so he could see the scene better (not that Karkat was really much of an obstacle).

"Second victim. Gender, unknown, age, unknown. It's a pile of tenderized meat and powdered bones, with a recording on top of the pile, inside two plastic bags. Labelled 'To Dave'. It looks double sided."

He clicked the recorder off, grabbed the VCR tape with his gloved hands, and when back outside, where Harley was waiting for him. She shivered when she saw the blood still dripping from the video's plastic prison.

"Same guy?" She asked slowly, glancing towards the door. Dave merely nodded an affirmation. "Oh god…"

He took the lead towards their office this time, with Harley following closely behind, actually holding onto his shirt.

Then again, it was around eight at night, and the streets were empty except for the occasional suspicious-looking passerby.

The minute they entered the office, Dave was by the VCR and inserting the video. This time, Jade's curiosity won out, and she ended up staying with him.

The VCR whirred for a moment, then clicked softly as the tape started playing

The man from last time was on screen again, same outfit as the last. And the lollipop was still in his hair.

"_Hi again! As you might know, the game's started, Dave!"_ He grinned, showcasing his buckteeth. _"And I'm guessing Jade's watching it with you this time? I hope so. She was supposed to watch the last video too, but…"_

Blondie shrugged, hands by his shoulders, palms up, shaking his head.

"_Neither of you could've known. I suppose I forgot to mention that, huh? Hehe…"_

He bit his lip to keep from laughing, and when that proved ineffective, he dug his fist into his mouth for a few seconds. Once the shaking subsided, he continued.

"_Sorry about that. I can't always control it, ya know! Heh. And I forgot to tell you the rules too. Well… I'll tell you them. Firstly, no outside help. The police are doing their own thing, I know, but you can't ask them for help outright. If they offer you evidence, that's fine, Dave. You can take that, along with information that they give you without you asking first. But you can't use other methods of coercion, and you can't offer any form of information trade, nor give information to the police. What you know is what you know. These apply to Jade too._

"_Secondly, Jade is allowed to help you, and she must watch all the videos (including the first one, haha) so she knows what you know. Thirdly, you must keep all the videos I send you. You can let the others watch them, on the condition that they return it once they're done, and that you're in the room with them. Since you didn't know about this with the first video, the police can watch this video (following the rules, of course) so they know that you have to have the heheheh video back._

"_Fourthly, you have to watch the entire video – even bits that weren't intended to be there. Which means you have to watch the first video all over again, with Jade. And don't look away or anything until the video is heheh over! Fifthly, you can't try to escape or ignore penalty games. They're penalties for a reason, after all! Sixthly and finally… You have to play the game." _Blondie gave an almost painful smile – and it wasn't the disturbingly huge one he was used to seeing either. It was tiny and a little hopeful.

Shit, why was a man-slaughterer so damn cute?

"_You can't just leave the game… Okay, Dave? You have to play. You have to. No one else can, because no one else would get the game like you do. No one else. Okay? _Okay? OKAY?!_"_

He suddenly stopped, mid (desperate) shout, and held his head in his hands, hunched over so the camera couldn't see his expression.

"_Sorry… I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this, I promise. I just… Sorry."_

There was a few seconds of silence as blondie recollected himself and Jade and Dave shared a look. He was more unhinged than Dave had given him credit for.

Once he had regained some form of composure, the guy straightened out, wearing that impossibly huge grin – though it was noticeably strained.

"_Anyway, flip the tape over now. I'll give you your clue on that side."_

The VCR clicked, and the tape ended. Dave rewound it, then flipped it over, to read the label on the other side.

'First clue', it read. The writing hadn't changed at all from the first one, though this one was scrawled in black marker instead of the blue/pink of the 'to Dave's.

He shared another look with Harley, then inserted the tape.

"_This is weird, but here's your first clue."_

This was a different voice, but only slightly. It was a little bit deeper, and had no face to assign it with – all the screen was showing was pitch black blankness.

"'_I'm a glitch'."_

And the video was over. He rewound it once again, this time only taking a second, and ejected the tape. Quick as a flash, it was back inside one of the plastic containers – the one without the blood.

"Crazier than I thought." Dave remarked idly. Then he left, giving Jade no time to respond. He was a little relieved that she had chosen not to follow – he didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. Really, he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone and think.

And his mind decided to run back to the guy's breakdown. That had been completely unexpected. Well, maybe not completely. It was pretty obvious that his mind had pretty much said 'fuck you' and run off, and when he started talking about the final rule to Redrum, his voice had done a pretty odd wobble. Dave had just thought that it was an attempt to hold back a laugh, but that had probably just been another sign of the guy's soon-to-occur breakdown.

Dave grumbled something incoherent as he entered the nearby police department. It had been a complete accident, but somehow, he'd ended up a mere three buildings away from the imposing place.

Conveniently inconvenient for when one wanted to think, inconveniently convenient for when one wanted to get there quickly.

Paradox.

Anyway.

A couple of nameless grunts looked him up and down, then directed him to head's office. Everyone just called him 'Lemonsnout' though, in honor of a deceased troll.

Okay, so she wasn't really deceased, but she sure as hell was decommissioned. After the shit she pulled in the jail…

Now's not the time to be thinking about that though. He's got a tape to rewatch with the police. He raises his hand to knock on Lemonsnout's door, only to be interrupted by the guy opening the door himself.

He was unique, that's for damn sure. He was yellowish around the mouth area (Lemonsnout) had tiny green eyes, and kind of reminded Dave of a nakodile. Or one of Terezi's plushies – a scalemate.

"Good, you're here. And you've got the tape. Put it in." The man instructed, stepping out of way.

"I got it." Dave replied – still, he put the tape in without anymore sass, then retreated to the back of the room, where he could watch the tape without anyone seeing him react.

He wasn't really paying attention for the first part, only really listening when one of the psychologists in the room mentioned something ('He's unstable', 'desperate for attention', 'smile is unnatural; he can't seem to control himself').

He actually paid some form of serious attention to the video when he heard 'Sixthly and finally...'

Dave noted how some people actually shifted away from the screen as the blondie lost his composure, some actually jumping when he finally yelled. The video was immediately paused and the psychologists were arguing.

"From the last video we knew that he had an attachment to Dave, and this clearly shows that it's a very deep one. Perhaps it was an unrequited love?"

"No, no, no! That can't be it – he's psychotic, not pining! He was likely traumatized in some way – abuse, most likely – and was helped by Dave." A second snapped. "It's not love, it's just obsession."

"But the first video," the original began, "his reaction to Jade being anything more than an assistant – that clearly shows that this is indeed some twisted form of love, and that he's desperate for the object of his emotions to notice him, even if it's like this!"

"He could be resentful of someone trying to convince the object of his _obsession_ to abandon the case, as someone who genuinely cared for Dave would do. Most likely, he's trying to see how Dave will react to certain situations, if at all, and in order to make sure that the game keeps going, even if the suspected non-platonic partner were to try and convince him to stop, he's created these penalty games. Besides, if it was the 'love' you're saying it is, wouldn't he have made a 'no romantic relationships' rule as well?" The second argued.

"Of course not! That would remove himself as a potential love-interest as well, would it not? And, if Dave did happen to fall in love with him, or some equivalent, that would rule out the possibility of he himself being involved in the desired relationship!"

Dave wisely chose to temporarily block them out, in favor of playing the tape. Immediately, they were focusing on the blondie again. Once it was over, Dave rewound and flipped the tape. And now the psychologists were staring at him.

"Question." One said.

"Yes, a question." The other agreed. Dave made a note to refer to them as thing One and Two, thing One being the shorter and stockier African, and thing Two being the taller and skinnier American.

"Are you…" One began.

"Perhaps…" Two continued. Shit, they were going to do the thing where one person says something and the other continues and they just swap back and forth.

"By any chance…"

"A homosexual…"

"Bisexual…"

"Gynesexual…"

"Queer…"

"Or omnisexual person?"

"Not that it matters, of course!" They both chimed, perfectly in time. He rolled his eyes behind his shades.

Dave re-inserted the VCR before answering.

"None a' your business." He replied. The tape began playing, and he retreated to the back of the room once again. They ignored the video in favor of pestering him some more.

"Then are you…" One began.

"Perhaps…" Two continued. Aw, shit. Here we go again.

"Biromantic…"

"Homoromantic…"

"Panromantic…"

"Or demi-romantic?"

"Not that it matters, of course!" They chimed once again.

Dave chose to ignore them again in favor of rewinding and recovering his tape. They proceeded to mumble to themselves, before going back to arguing over the blonde man and what he really wanted. He, meanwhile, went over to Lemonsnout to retrieve the first video.

When he (not so politely) asked for it, the officer coughed.

"Well… Ya see, the forensic team got their hands on it… And they ended up taking it apart in hopes of finding clues, so… It's not exactly available right now… Nor will it ever be available again."

Dave gave the man a deadpan look.

"Hey, hey, I never gave them permission! Hell, I told them to leave it alone!" Lemonsnout defended. "I don't know who told them they could do it, but once I find out, that person's fired!"

A second look, and Dave flash-stepped out of there. One – no, two rules broken. Shit. That meant a penalty game, and probably one worse than if he had just broken one rule – not that it was really his fault, it was that damn Lemonsnout's! Agh, he was going to be paying for shit that someone else had done.

Dammit, not cool. Not cool at all.

He slammed the door of his apartment open, heading over to his bed instantly. It was ten o'clock now, he had every right to try and sleep.

The moment he closed his eyes, his phone went off like it was the middle of the goddamn day. Smothering a growl, he whipped it off his desk and read the messages that had been posted by one ectoBiologist. Goddamnit.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:20

EB: hey, Dave.

EB: sorry. i know it's late and youre

EB: hahahahahaha

EB: busy…

EB: but… hehe…

EB: you broke a rule.

EB: hahahahahahahahahah.

EB: two rules.

EB: if you don't follow the rules, nothing will be fun anymore! it'll be too easy,

EB: you…

EB: you're gonna have to play a penalty game now, Dave.

EB: shit. sorry. i can't

EB: even if it wasn't your fault, you agreed to the rules.

EB: i can't be too lenient, can i?

EB: heheheheh

EB: night Dave.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:37 -

"Fuck." Dave muttered, putting his phone on the shelf.

He was terrified, though no one would possibly know that.

Still, he fell into a nightmare-riddled sleep quickly.

Three days later, he learned what the penalty was.

Dave was shocked when a package arrived in his office, labelled with the simple words 'to Dave'. As usual. Inside, there was a note, a double-sided DVD, and two tapes. One only had 'to Dave'. The other was a double sided tape that had the words 'to Dave' on one side,

He read the note first.

_The DVD is your punishment. The first tape is a copy of the first one, and the other tape is the next video. Don't let those mean police-people get them this time, okay?_

He had gone back to his apartment as fast as he could and put it in, making sure that the correct side was facing down.

"_Hey, Dave."_ Jesus, he sounded upset. _"You broke the rules. You broKE THE RULES DAVE!"_

Dave flinched violently as the man suddenly appeared on-screen, wild-eyed and frenzied.

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! YOU DON'T BREAK THE RULES DAVE, YOU DON'T!"_

Dave leaned away from the screen, eyes wide behind his aviators.

The guy turned and paced, muttering to himself, pulling at his hair. When he returned to talking, he didn't look back at the screen.

"_Sorry… Sorry… That… That wasn't called for, Dave. But… You've still gotta… Haha… you've still gotta be punished, Dave."_

Blondie sighed.

"_Didn't want to do this… Not yet. But here it is anyway. You broke the rules, and rule-breakers have to be punished, or else they'll keep breaking the rules and the game won't be fun anymore and you won't play if the game isn't fun…Oh, and Dave? Don't show this video to the police."_

The camera beeped, and man hurriedly made a gesture that probably meant for him to flip the disk – then the screen went black.

Dave shrugged, flipping it over cautiously and reinserting it just as carefully. He pressed the play button and sat back to watch whatever was going to happen.

He was not expecting to see his sister on screen.

Rose was dressed in her usual gothic dress, with the weird Squiddle-like thing on the front. Her white-blonde hair was disheveled and the black band that held it back was gone. She was just sitting – bound and gagged, he noticed – in a wooden chair. However, she was wide awake and staring at the camera, looking terrified.

"_So… I found your sis. Isn't that a nice surprise, Dave?"_

Oh no.

"_But since you… You broke the rules. I can't just let her go. You've gotta be punished. Haha…"_

No.

"_I wish I could say I'm sorry…"_

**No.**

"_Because I really am."_

**NO.**

"_But that's how the game goes. Heh… heheh…."_

Dave could only watch as the insane man appeared on-screen, a hammer held lazily in one hand. He started tossing it from one hand to another, back and forth, before finally settling on holding it in both hands. He turned and gave the camera a sad smile, then turned and walked slowly towards Rose. Dave didn't miss how she flinched, leaning as far away as she could and shaking her head violently.

Dave wanted to look away.

But he couldn't.

The man started with a few gentle taps – her shoulders, her sides, her knees, her head, her elbows. She didn't show any form of pain, but her eyes remained nervously on the man – it was unnerving to see his sibling, normally so cool and composed, looking so scared.

He tapped her head again and –

_CRUNCH_

Dave choked on nothing as the blonde's hammer suddenly smashed into his sister's side, undoubtedly shattering multiple bones and forcing his sister to give a silent scream.

"_For rule three."_

He shifted his grip on the handle, sighed, and tapped her uninjured side, head, shoulders, knees, and elbows.

_WHUMP_

Dave reacted less visibly this time, only flinching as the man slammed his hammer into his sister's shin, not breaking it (hopefully), but there was a slight indent in the shape of the weapon – tool - where there should not have been one.

"_For rule four."_

The man backed up a little and dropped the hammer, before turning to Dave – back to the camera, that is. He had a tiny, pained smile.

"_You're still watching, right, Dave? Hope so. 'Cause if you aren't, you're breaking another rule."_ He bit his lip violently, shaking, blue eyes darting from the camera to a random location, back and forth. _"And I really hope you aren't breaking any rules."_

The guy calmed down a little, now making steady eye contact with the camera – though it felt like he was making direct eye contact with Dave, while he was missing his shades.

Dave forced his expression to remain neutral and suppressed the shiver that raced down his spine.

"_Now you know what the pu__nishment is… So… don't break anymore rules."_ There was a sudden cut, and it was over.

Dave's gut twisted painfully when he remembered that he was going to have to rewatch this with Harley.

He decided to just get it over with. Dave pulled out his phone and shot his assistant a text, just letting her know that she was gonna have to meet him in his apartment, and yes, it was necessary, it was a video.

Jade appeared a few minutes later, not bothering to knock – she had a spare key, for some reason, and Dave couldn't convince her to give him the damn thing – and found him in the living room, just putting the disc back in.

"A disc this time?" The black-haired girl asked, moving curiously. She noticed the box with the other two tapes and blinked. "What're these?"

"First n' third tapes." Dave replied shortly. He moved himself to the leather loveseat in the corner of the room as the disc started to play. Jade was instantly sitting next to him, focused on the screen as it replayed – going over the first side of course, and then the other once you got up and flipped it.

Jade's face is instantly as pale as a sheet as the blonde on screen shows up with his hammer and Rose's expression becomes more terrified. Dave opts to zone out this time, forcing himself to believe that what he's seeing is a horror movie scene, that the girl is not Rose, that is not a genuine psychopathic person smashing in her side and her leg, none of that actually happened, Rose is fine, he is FINE.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm... I might continue this... Don't expect high quality though... Or chapters this long (5,118 words, 14 pages, holy carp) Remember to review, please!**

**...**

_**If I do continue, the gore will make this story go into the M section, just saying.**_


	2. Author's Note

Heads up - THis is just one long (or not, I don't really know) author's note. I'm sorry, you've been very, very, _very _patient, but the next chapter is still not done.

Okay, replies first... Because you people are amazing and deserve it. And a virtual hug, because just looking at your guys' reviews again is making me all smiley and teary-eyed, and I wish I was kidding, but I'm not.

Lioness Deity: *Virtual hug* Thank you for reviewing... And more gore you say? Well, I can guarantee at least one dead body per chapter... And I believe you won't be disappointed. Heh.

Guest: *virtual hug* Aww... Thank you... But the next chapter won't be out for a while... Don't be mad?

MaharlxLaharl: *Virtual hug* Thank you... And thank you for taking time out of your day to check out the rest of my stories - it really means a lot, more than I'm willing to admit. And I'm not offended in the least that you decided to make a personality chart - why would I be? I actually feel a little flattered... and mildly alarmed at how accurate it is... And I'm going to start rambling here, so I'll just cut myself off now. Thank you again!

One with the Voodoo: *Virtual hug* Thank you... And a pretty please with a cherry on top? Who on Earth could resist that? Not me, that's who. But... You're gonna have to wait a while... I hope that's okay...

And now... the excuses. So, it's been... A month, two months since I last updated Redrum. There's actually a few very good reasons for this. First off, end-of-the-year exams started, and the teachers ended up dropping projects on us during it, and I just didn't have time to update during that. And immediately after the school year ended, we went on a month-long vacation to visit family. I didn't have my stories with me, so I couldn't write or anything.

Okay. That's out of the way. Second thing: _Redrum was originally just a oneshot._ I had no intention of continuing it - I was reading Along Came a Spider (that was a terrifying beast, let me tell you), and I was bored during English and Math. The music I was listening to helped a lot too. Anyway, I ended up writing, and it somehow turned out as Redrum. I edited it a bit, added some more, and decided to post it up here, because why not.

And then you guys reviewed.

You have no idea how much I smiled. I actually cried a little. You know how people look when they get proposed to and are happy about it? Yeah. You did that to me. Y'all are beautiful people, and like I said, I wish I was kidding when I said I got all teary-eyed, but I'm not. You, the readers and reviewers behind the monitors, are my motivation for this story, I swear. Because of you, I opened up a new document, and I started writing chapter two. Is it almost done? Hell no. It's only two, three pages, and I'm gonna try to hit at least ten per chapter. Because you deserve something that you can actually sink your teeth into, rather than some pathetic one-n-a-half page chapter. I don't know how long it'll be before I post it, and I don't know how long this story is going to last, but I do have a vague idea of where it's going. I'm also working on a second story that I haven't posted yet, so it's going to take a take a long time. However, I want to say that I can almost certainly tell you that it should be up during either this month or the next.

Again, I'm sorry, I know you were probably expecting a second chapter, but I wanted to let you know so I wasn't just leaving you hanging for another month or so.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So... 3,132 words. Feel free to kill me. Here - have a gun, knife, needles, there's an electric chair in the back, guillotine, axe, pyre, cliff, I don't even know. But, um, if you're okay with that horrible breaking of a promise... Then that's great! But... Well, ya'll waited three months, and I doubt I'd like myself very much if I kept you waiting any longer. So, without any further ado (and many, many unsaid apologies), I give you chapter two! (hee hee! That rhymed!)  
**

* * *

Dave exhaled softly. In, out, in, out. Just keep breathing, that was all he had to do. In, out, in, out.

He was in his office, about to watch the third tape. Harley, of course, was there with him, and had seen the first tape. She was sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning against his desk, waiting for the next tape to play. Dave himself was situated in his black wheely chair, staring intently at the TV.

With a small click, the VCR began to play.

"_Hey, Dave!_" Blondie greeted. Though his voice was still as impossibly happy as ever, his expression was more somber – his grin small and fake-looking, almost like he was regretting what had happened in the DVD. He was in the same dark, empty room that the 'punishment' had taken place, the hammer still in hand. The only thing missing was Rose – even the chair was still in place. "_You've got Harley with you this time? I hope so, 'cause I've got a message for her. I'll let you know when to leave the room, okay Dave? Heh. Anyway…_"

He trailed off, his brows furrowing slightly as he thought, one hand idly twirling the hammer like a baton. Finally, he stopped and looked back up, his expression considerably brighter than it had been at the start of the video. "_Anyway, Redrum is really getting a lot of attention, huh? The news can't seem to get enough – and it's only been a few days! Hehe, can you imagine what it'll be like when the game really heats up? And the police are already running around like a bunch of mice in a maze._"

The guy broke off into a giggling fit, one hand covering his mouth and the other holding his stomach.

"_They – they don't even get the purpose of the game!_" Blondie laughed. "_Those stupid psychologists, they couldn't hope to get what I'm trying to do. And they honestly think I'm stupid enough to leave prints or something behind? Pfft – that's the kind of mistake the Midnight Crew, maybe even the Felt, would make, not me! Heh, those bunch of idiots._" The giggles petered off into nothing, and Blondie wandered off screen for a moment. Dave took a moment to get his composure – he'd certainly noticed the mention of the psychologists (who never went to the crime scenes, and were never revealed to anyone except the police force), and Blondie apparently knew about both the Midnight Crew and the Felt – not that they'd worked hard to hide themselves. It was just that, while the Crew were rather obvious about their work, leaving behind four aces from each card house after every job, the Felt were much more subtle, and never left anything behind. If Blondie was saying that they'd mess up like that now and again, then he was a) overestimating himself, or b) a whole hell of a lot more dangerous and resourceful than Dave would like to think.

With his luck, it was probably option b.

"_Sorry about that, Davey!_" Dave jumped as he was snapped from his thoughts, his eyes first darting to Harley to make sure she hadn't noticed (she hadn't), then back to his crappy little TV. "_Something came up and I had to check on it. Anyway, it's time for you to get out. I don't have much time left here, so I'm gonna give that message to Harley now. So shoo Dave, shoooooo!_"

Dave glanced at Harley dubiously, who didn't offer anything other than an uncertain shrug, before leaving with a shrug of his own. He assumed that Jade would tell him if it was anything huge anyway, so there was no issue with his leaving. After waiting for a few minutes, he decided to get some apple juice from down the hall. And by down the hall, he meant three floors down to the lobby, past the overly-flirty receptionist, in the back room and inside the demonic vending machine that was more interesting in stealing cash than giving away drinks. It might've seemed a bit extreme to anyone else, but there was apple juice at stake here, and next to nothing could compare to it. It was the closest anyone would ever get to the nectar of the gods here, and Dave was going to have some, dammit. Especially since it helped him to cool down and get a grip – and Dave desperately needed to do so. His cool mask had slipped more than once these past few days, and he was starting to see Blondie everywhere he went. It was getting downright nerve-wracking, and Striders didn't do nerves. They were stoic badasses, and Dave was _not_ living up to that right now.

So yes, he desperately needed his apple juice fix, and he needed it now.

Dave strolled down the old wooden stairs, cleaning his aviators along the way (and only doing so because no one was around and his sunglasses were getting pretty dirty). By the time he reached the bottom floor, they were clean enough to shine in the dim, flickering lights. He slipped them back on, and strode into the lobby. The lobby itself was better than the stairs, but not by much; the white tiles on the floor were incredibly scuffed and cracked, the lights, though more consistent than the stair lights, were dimmer than they should have been. The wraparound wooden desk was cracked in some places, and there was more than one piece of blackened and aged gum decorating the mildew-y waiting furniture. It looked more like a waiting room from an abandoned hospital than the lobby of an office building. The only thing that made it any different was the heavy-looking door on the left side of the desk – which was, as usual, hanging slightly open. And, as a casual glance revealed, there were no more people than usual either… Which meant that there was a grand total of two in the lobby. Himself and the receptionist. Who was not, in fact, the red-head that he was used to seeing. It was actually someone completely new, if his memory wasn't failing him.

The new guy (yes, male. Weird, considering the fact that the owner of the building was a notorious pervert) was short, had ruffled black hair, square glasses, and a pair of buckteeth that looked like they belonged on a beaver. And when he looked up, lo and behold, _bright blue eyes_.

Something told him this wasn't just his head playing tricks on him again.

"Goddamnit, no, I don't fucking need this right now." Dave muttered. He flash-stepped across the lobby and through the back door, fighting the urge to scowl the entire time. He stalked over to his final obstacle – the vending machine.

"Hope you work this time…" He grumbled irately. The machine clicked and with a rusty whine, deposited a drink. The blonde reached into the receptacle and drew back his hand, revealing… An orange soda.

\- _And there was Bro, a katana sticking out of his back and through his front, frozen in place by shock before falling forward, his own weapons dropping to the ground as blood finally started to pour from the wound -_

Behind his shades, one eye twitched. He didn't even bother commenting on it, just spun on his heel and stormed out, clutching the carbonated drink tightly. Didn't _this_ bring back memories. When he passed a trash can, Dave dumped it without bothering to slow down. With that taken care of, he flashed across the lobby and marched up the stairs. It wasn't long before he was back at his office – well, the locked door, really. He could still hear Blondie chatting, though his words were heavily muffled.

Dave sighed and leaned against the wall by his door. Behind his shades, his eyes closed. Today was just not his day. First his 'punishment', then Blondie wanting a word with Jade, alone – something that he wasn't going to refute for fear of another punishment, the machine giving him freaking _orange soda_, and he was locked out of his office because of said blond wanting a word with Jade, which may or may not involve not-so-empty threats.

When he was let in thirty minutes later, he had another addition to his 'Ways Today Was Crappy' list – Jade not only looked like she'd stared straight at Death's face, she also refused to tell him what the hell the psychopath wanted. Best part, the VCR was still rolling. Blondie was sitting on a wheelie chair, in what looked like a run-down office with a crappy – wait.

That was his office. That was _Dave's fucking office._ How the – when did he –

"_Mmm… I'm gonna assume Dave's back now. I don't wanna wait any more."_ The blond stood up, a familiar grin affixing itself onto his face. _"Sorry to have you kicked out like that, Davey, but it had to be done, ya know? It's like with the police. You know stuff, they know stuff, but I don't want you both knowing some things, just like Jade wouldn't want you knowing what we just talked about! Anyways… I went through your stuff – just making sure you didn't have anything I couldn't have you having (heehee), and turns out, you've been a good boy! So I don't have to punish you again~! That's great too, because I put Rose in a hospital. I didn't want her _dying _or anything, and I'm sure you don't want her dead either, right?"_

Blondie giggled girlishly and skipped back from the camera. His grin got wider, if that were even possible. _"Heh, of course I'm right – I almost always am! But, I'm getting tired now, so I'm gonna cut this short. I couldn't get my usual to read out the hint, so here it is~"_

Blondie closed his eyes, lost the grin, and heh-hemmed. _"I'm not always around."_

There was a pause as he started to lean forward, apparently about the shut the camera off – but then he suddenly froze as the sound of door knob shifting started up. The blond pulled back again, a little flash of fear (and anticipation) crossing his features, before the camera abruptly shut down.

Dave simply stared at the screen for a heartbeat before whipping around and resting his head against a wall. He doesn't even know why, but he felt violated. It wasn't his actual home, but with how much time he spent in the claustrophobia-inducing room, it might as well have been one. And that – that murderous psychopath had been in his fucking _office?_ God, he felt sick – wait, no, not just a feeling. Dave lurched over to a trash can and emptied his breakfast into it. He stood over it for a few minutes more, vomiting up acid, and then nothing. When he finally stopped heaving, he slid to the floor. Judging by Jade's expression, he probably looked like he'd been raped. Hell, he felt like it. The guy knowing what he did, who his family was, and who he worked with was one thing – those, those facts were actually pretty well known. Where his office was? That wasn't. The only people Dave had ever told were Jade, Karkat, and Terezi. Anyone else only ever knew the number, and that was that – Rose included. And the fact that this was practically his second-home, and that the guy was _fucking psychopath_ (how many times has he mentioned that now?), it was a lot like, at the very least, being molested. Behind his aviators, Dave closed his eyes tightly, and just breathed. One, two, in, one, two, out. Lather, rinse, repeat. Just like Bro taught him.

When he felt calmer, he stood up and glanced at the innocently black screen, and he felt another wave of sickness. This one, thank God, wasn't followed by any actual vomiting, but he did catch sight of Harley's colorless face. He'd kind of forgotten she was there. His assistant was watching him, her eyes wide. He didn't even let her ask.

"It was for the irony." Dave stated coolly. Her look instantaneously gained a very disbelieving/worried air to it. "I'm fine, honest, Harley."

She was nonplussed, but her face was getting some color back to it.

"Seriously. I'm fine. That was the most ironic thing ever, even more ironic than the guy being in my office." Another thanks to the dead, because Dave was sure he would've thrown up again at the mere mention. He had a hunch he wasn't going to get over that little surprise any time soon. Harley, after a few more minutes of disbelieving staring, finally sighed and shook her head.

"If you say so." She murmured. Dave didn't press for what she muttered after, but instead glanced at his phone just before it vibrated. The screen turned on – still far too bright – and glitched again. Like last time, it settled almost immediately, and the nails-on-chalkboard sound and flashes of all colors and shades ended. He picked up the device, only a little disturbed to find that it was already opened to pesterChum.

\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:21 PM -

EB: heh. hey Davey! you watched both the videos by now, ri-i-ight?

EB: i hope so, 'cause i forgot to mention a couple of things, and if you didn't watch the video, this won't make much sense. so if you haven't, well, whoops!

EB: haha.

EB: but… this is really important, so listen up! these are new rules!

EB: if i say you can't know something, you can't! that would ruin the game, and NO ONE wants that to happen… 'cause that's another punishment, and i like those about as much as you do. they're no fun since you're not there.

EB: but… these new rules mean you can't know what jade now knows, okay Davey? besides, you wouldn't like it anyways.

EB: …

EB: are you even there? you can reply if you want. i wanna talk to you!

EB: i might even tell you some important things… wait, no. i WILL tell you important things, but only if you answer, Davey!

Dave blanched internally, but on the outside, only sighed. He glanced at Harley, who was now reading over his shoulder. She looked pale again, but upon seeing his gaze on her, she shrugged helplessly. Another internal blanch, and Dave's mind was made up.

TG: fine

EB: Davey! you actually answered. i didn't think you would.

TG: i didnt want to.

TG: but if youve got info, i want it. now spill.

EB: geez, that's harsh. i said I wanted to talk, Davey, and that means talk! not just threats!

TG: so youre saying i should play along with you

TG: someone whos not only beaten rose

TG: but has also killed people

TG: and you want me to have a fucking normal conversation.

TG: is that what youre saying

EB: yep! sounds weird when you say it though.

TG: i really wish i knew if it was stupidity or desperation talking here

TG: because it sounds a lot like you just asked me to do something that I wouldnt do

TG: ever

EB: it's not THAT weird, Davey! we've talked before, you know! or maybe you don't remember.

EB: i wish you did remember. i miss you!

TG: which is what you wrote last night before i got the disc of you beating my sister with a hammer. im pretty sure i should be worried

EB: the blue text isn't me you know.

EB: that's… that's someone you knew BEFORE me. we look alike though – whoops. that's two hints.

EB: he wants to talk to you by the way.

EB: Dave? You there?

TG: oh goody

TG: the saner one

EB: Uh...

TG: sorry

EB: It's fine! I don't blame you. The pink guy is… Yeah.

EB: But… For whatever its worth, I'm still sorry. I really, really wish I could stop him, but I can't.

TG: and why not

EB: I'm a captive, I guess?

TG: guess

EB: Yeah… He's weird about me being here.

EB: It's like he doesn't really want me running free, 'cause he's scared for me

EB: But he hates me anyways?

TG: …

EB: But if I push him too far he gets really pissed and leaves.

EB: And if I don't do what he wants…

EB: Well, guess who the next body you're gonna find is gonna belong to.

EB: Me.

EB: I don't really want to find out how much being hit with a hammer hurts… So…

EB: And I guess this place is still better than the other, right?

TG: i wonder

EB: Okay, OUCH.

EB: But I wanted to talk to you for a reason, and I'm gonna tell you what I wanted to.

EB: First off, he's not kidding when he says you don't remember – and he hasn't lied once yet. We – us, Jade, Rose – were all friends. Shit happened (I can't tell, he'll kill me!) and you got traumatic amnesia. First few days were cool, he turned into a candy-crazed psycho, shit went down, now we're here.

EB: Two, because of our past friendship, we know a lot of things about you. Don't freak out if he shows up somewhere you haven't told a lot of people, like your house or something. We used to hang out with each other all the time, so of course we know all that stuff.

EB: Three, he calls himself a glitch for a reason. He gets into your devices, messes with some codes, and bam, he'll never leave it. That's how he knows if you've watched the videos or not, and if you're following the rules. Don't worry, he just watches the crime scenes and your TV, and sometimes your phone. Nothing else, I made sure of it.

EB: That's all I can say for now.

TG: dont you sound different

EB: I've got a timer beeping in my ear.

TG: oh.

EB: …And he's

EB: back. heheh.

EB: did blue-boy tell you everything he wanted to? hope so, 'cause he takes FOREVER whenever he talks to you.

EB: so do i, i guess, but i'm a better talker!

EB: right Davey?

EB: …

EB: …

EB: Davey?

TG: yeah sure

EB: he said bad stuff about me, didn't he?

TG: he told only the truth, and nothing but the truth

TG: so maybe he did maybe he didnt

EB: that's a yes then?

EB: shame. oh well!

EB: i'll just talk with him a bit, no punishments or anything.

EB: i've gotta go now anyway. Redrum won't wait for anyone, after all!

EB: heh.

EB: ain't that right, David?

\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:50 PM –

TG: you have got to be the creepiest fucker ive ever met

\- turntechGodhead [TG] logged off of pesterChum at 6:50 PM -

* * *

**AN: And so concludes the crappiest chapter to date, author's note nonwithstanding... which was about ninety percent filler. And some plot (look! Trickster!John and Normal!John actually have a conversation with Dave!). But yeah. Uh... I don't know if I can keep this promise, but I'm gonna try - September twenty-ninth's my birthday, and I'm gonna try and post a chapter before that. If I could get five or more reviews on that chapter by the twenty-ninth, that would be the best gift ya'll could give me. If you want to though. No pressure. Because even if you don't, I still love all of your twisted, corrupt souls.**

** Oh! And for those of you who thought that Dave's reaction to seeing 'Blondie' in his office was a bit extreme, think of it this way - he most certainly hasn't been sleeping well, he's seen what the psychopath is capable of, knows that Trickster!John is mentally unstable, suspects that he has an obsession with him (that is to say, Dave suspects that he (John) has an obsession with Dave), and the guy has made it very clear what breaking the rules translates too. So if John found anything 'incriminating', that's another punishment for Dave. If John didn't find anything - which is thankfully the case - it still doesn't really matter, because he knows where Dave's office is, which is unknown to pretty much anyone, implying that John has been stalking him (which also means that he probably knows where Dave's house is... which may or may not be confirmed in the next chapter. I don't know, I haven't started it yet). And at the end, all that he can see/hear from the camera is the door knob rattling (most likely Dave himself entering), and then the screen going blank. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain the implications of that one. Add to that that the office is basically Dave's second home, and his pre-existing paranoia is upped to eleven by his sleep-deprivation, AND the fact that he's already a bit of a drama king... Yeah, that's not gonna end well no matter how you spice it. Besides, he kind of forgot Jade was there, meaning he thought he was alone. We all know Dave crumbles when he's alone.**

** Also, orange soda. That machine is freaking demonic.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Words are failing me. Put a chapter up, check my e-mail the next day, get an alert – and its reviews for Redrum. Check them out… And there's the grin again. **_**The**_** grin. But... I've got a favor to ask of you guys… If I could get five reviews – theories, critiques, raving, ranting, complaints, hopes, thoughts, **_**anything**_** – I would have a pretty freaking awesome birthday. Now enough of that! You guys deserve some answers, don't you? (Especially those of you who reviewed the AN).**

**Insaneschitsoid – *Hug* You, you are right to be excited. Mostly because I only have little scenes mapped out, and no idea how to connect them. Haha… this is gonna be fun, heh.**

**Anniraven – Ask, and ye shall receive! Eventually!**

**One With The Voodoo – heh… I'm almost a little ashamed of trying to drop it off there, and if people hadn't reviewed it most certainly **_**would**_** have been left there, or shifted to a compilation of one-shots and ne'er-to-be-finished's… That would have been a sad fate. And yes, reviews – 'specially positive ones – are this story's lifeblood. And my own. Reading those is like injecting pure happiness… and is just as addicting.**

**Lioness Deity - *Returns hug* Sorry… You didn't get the promised gore… But know that there will be more! Eventually! (I have a hunch I'm gonna be saying 'eventually' a lot…) *Eats virtual cookie* Is this white chocolate? Mmm…**

**Guest – Ack! Cooties! Get them away, get them away! – but really now, thank you for being so patient with me. *Hugs***

**Sin of Love – … Heh. I can see why that's your sin, then. You're too nice, girly. (But really, thank you. Here, have a hug, 'cause hugs are what make the world go 'round - *hug*)**

**Synestheticcapricorn – Really? You really, truly mean it? *Squeals and hugs you***

**WeirdosUnite – Wha – buh – I! It's Harry Potter! **_**Harry freaking Potter!**_** It's not even on the same scale! Then again, neither is Twilight, but that's… Twilight. Just… Just, no. Please. And, speaking of please, I'm pleased as punch that someone fangirled over my story!... And I am never using the expression 'pleased as punch' again.**

**Okay, is that everyone? I think that is~ So! On to… Whatever the heck that is down there. (By the way, started this September 2****nd****. You don't even know what you do to me.)**

** \- Edited as of 9/4/2014. Minor spelling, grammar, and continuity errors fixed, with thanks to One With The Voodoo and insaneschitsoid for pointing them out~ If you see anything else, let me know and I'll fix it!**

* * *

**_WARNING! THERE IS SEVERE GORE, AND DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE IN THIS CHAPTER._**

**_There's a marker where it begins and ends, and they are as follows:_**

X_X for the start of it

-x- for the end of it

**_If you plan on skipping the gore, when you see the starting mark, scroll 'till you find the ending mark, or use Ctrl-F to find the end mark._**

**_Now, on with the show!_**

* * *

I look around at the warehouse. Big, moldy, damp, _ugly_… Yuck. I hate it here... But I can live with it. At least _I_ won't be staying here long. Once I finish up, I can leave! But still, yuck. The walls are all crumbly and there's a hole in the roof and my, heh, _guest_ hates it here – but that's okay, because she's here for a punishment of her own - and it's not like she can say anything about it, not after I promised to cut off her tongue. She went really still and quiet after that – but she's still alive. I can see her breathing. So it's all good!

I giggle softly, and watch as she tenses, shakes, whimpers. I just giggle more, and she starts to cry behind her blindfold. The gag in her mouth stifles whatever she's saying, but if it's anything like the others, she's begging me to let her go, to stop this, blah, blah, bluh. Bo-oring! She'll be much more entertaining later. Well, maybe. She better be! 'Cause if the game isn't fun, then it gets boring, and if the game gets boring, I get bored, and if I get bored… I get mean. I'd even be mean to Davey! Hmm… Davey… I wonder what he's doing now? I could check on him, but… Bleh, I'll go and visit him later. Once the sun goes down, maybe? That sounds good. Midnight should be late enough.

_**x_x**_

I crouch down and grin broadly at the cooler. "I usually use a hammer or knife, but this time, you're gonna shine!"

I open the storage unit and pull out a single, tissue-wrapped cone. Peeling back the paper reveals… A perfectly shaped icicle. I giggle again at it, swishing it around like a sword. Swish, swish, swoosh! Heheh, perfect! Oh, Davey's gonna love this one. I stroll over to the girl and take out her gag. Immediately, she starts coughing and hacking, like she was trying to throw up or something. I roll my eyes and wait for a lull. When she finally stops, I pull off the blindfold next and frown at the color of her eyes. Or, rather, her contacts. I pout and take both of them out, much to the girl's terror. Underneath, her eyes are gray. Huh. A boring color for a boring girl. When I step back, she leans back as well, pressing herself into the chair. The self-same chair that I hurt Rose in. I wonder if the doctors admitted her. I hope they did. I shattered _bone_ \- and I would know! People don't pass out just because of a fracture, and bones don't make those kinds of sounds. Ever.

I drag myself back to the present, realizing that the girl is talking.

"You – you're the crazy guy, right? The one behind Redrum, right?" She questions, tone desperate and rasping from all her sobbing. I tilt my head, then beam at her and nod vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah! That's good that you know it! That's, really, really good, it'll make this _so_ much easier. For me, that is, not you. I hate having to explain Redrum to people. I mean, they always get so… sensitive about it. Yelling at me for calling it a game… What do they know?" I glare at the girl, suddenly feeling furious. "What _do_ they know, huh? Nothing. Nothing at all! But they keep on blabbering about it, acting like they know what I'm doing, what I'm _fucking trying to do!_" My vision's going red and I start pacing, feeling like I'm gonna explode. "The hell do _they_ know anyway, huh? NOTHING! Not a single, worthless, stupid thing, but they just won't shut their goddamn _MOUTHS!_"

I stomp my feet and scream at the top of my lungs, and the anger leaves me with a whoosh, leaving me feeling happy again. I spin around to face the girl, who's now all white and shake-y. I shoot her a smile, but she just whimpers. I start to lift up my hand - only to notice that it's empty. I frown and look around, quickly spotting the icicle - or what was left of it. I 'aw' sadly and pout a little. I was really looking forward to . I shoot the girl a look, knowing that it was her fault that the icicle couldn't be used anymore, and go back to the cooler. Even if the icicle was broken, I still had another neat little tool to use.

I dig my hand through the ice, sticking my tongue out in concentration. When my hand brushed against something other than frozen water, a bright smile appeared on my face. I pull out my prize – a little metal spoon! I knew it would come in handy~ I trot back to the girl, grinning broadly. I brandish the spoon at her with a giggle, but she only watches it in confusion. I realize I'm gonna have to explain things to her.

"So… I was gonna take out your heart at first – you know, stab you with the icicle, then yank it out? – but 'cause you made me smash the icicle, I had to come up with something else." The girl goes paler, if that was even possible, and starts shaking like a scared little leaf. Did you know I like people more when they're scared? But only when people wear it well. Like Dave. He looks good when he's scared, especially when I'm not the one doing the scaring. Heheh. But this girl? She looks horrible when she's scared, only a little better than when she was walking to the mall this morning, all dressed up and laughing with her 'friends'. But now's not the time to think! I've got a guest to entertain~ "So I'm gonna use this spoon instead! And you know what I'm gonna do?"

She shakes her head, and I laugh gleefully. I tap the bowl of the spoon over each of her eyebrows. "Well! First, I'm gonna gouge out your eyes, real slowly, like. Then, I'm gonna tear out your teeth. If you're still alive, I'll shove the spoon down your throat and watch you choke on it. How's that sound?"

The girl whimpers, then wails, in response. I laugh at her terrified expression. Yes, now she was being fun! "But… I'll be nice if you answer my question right. I might even make it quick and painless!" She doesn't stop shaking. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice here, so if you'd just be nice back?

She closes her eyes, does some breathing exercises, and when she opens her eyes, she looks a lot calmer than she did earlier. I smile at her. "Good! Now, do you want to try to answer the question? Of course you do. So here it is – Why am I playing Redrum?"

She glances around desperately, as if the crumbling walls and broken floors would give her the answer. Hah. _As if._ They were as silent as they always were. "Uh – c-cause you want – you want attention? From, from, Dave – Dave, right? Detective?"

I giggle. "So close, but not quite. No, I don't just want Dave's attention – I want him to think about me _all the time_. I want him to know how I feel, and I want him to feel the same way. And Redrum will make that happen. So… You're wrong. And you know what that means~"

She started shaking again. I lifted the spoon up, letting it glint in the dim light. "Night, night."

She screamed as I dug the spoon under her left eye, forcing it past the sphere and behind it, then abruptly yanking it backwards. With a wet squelch, the eye slid out, dangling by its optical cord. The spoon dug under her right eye next, this time shoving the ball back a bit before finally getting behind it. I stuck my tongue out again and twisted the spoon this time, tearing the cord as the eye fell out. It plopped down, leaving a trail of brownish-red as it rolled for a little. I giggle at the sight the abruptly rip the other eye's cord, careful to catch the orb before it can hit the ground. I set it next to its partner, and grin at my work. The girl is still screaming, but her eyes are now just empty black holes, with little red cords dangling and rivulets of deep red blood running down her face.

I step back to admire my work, grinning broadly. I run the less-bloody hand (not that it's cleaner by much – who knew someone could hold that much red?) through my hair, snickering as her scream rises so high that it cracks and stops. Oh, she's still screaming – I just can't hear it anymore. "First part, done. Was that so hard? Oh, I hope so. But now's the better part~ Open wider…"

She jerks away as best she can, but it's hopeless. I would say I could see it in her eyes, but, heheheh, those are still on the ground – besides, I hate looking at other people's eyes when I kill them. It ruins the fun, y'know? 'Cause they all look so stupidly desperate, like a hero's gonna storm in and save them. Please.

I snicker at my own thoughts, then move forward again. The girl is sobbing now, tears running down her face and mixing with the blood and optical fluid and some of the tears are actually just going back into her head. It makes me grin, to see this poor, 'innocent' girl like this. It was so hard to find people who were actually good at playing the game. And she was still breathing – that's a huge bonus right there. I grin, and move forward again. One hand fishes a pair of pliers out from my pocket and wave it in her face teasingly, making sure to move it hard enough to create a sound. 'Cause she can't see it and all that. She falls silent (or, her mouth clamps shut, I guess) and she shakes her head, whimpering and moaning and begging. I giggle and pry her jaw open. "Oh, shush! It won't be that bad, I _promise…_"

I place the pliers around one of her front teeth and _pull_. There's a _schluuuck_ and the tooth suddenly tears from her mouth with a wet squelching sound. I shiver with the rush of adrenaline that follows, and my grin turns a little less sane. I laugh and rip out another, and another, and another, and then every other tooth. By the time I've pried out all thirty-two, the only sound she's making, the only sign of life, is her slow shuddering breaths and occasional low groans of pain. I nod in satisfaction at her red-stained mouth, watch as she swallows another mix of blood, plasma, bits of gum, and liquid life. I smile at her, one of those 'kind' smiles that I never wear.

"There. I'm done now. I just gotta kill ya, and then we're done. How's that sound, hmm? Not good? – oh, that's a shame, 'cause it's happening anyway." My normal smile reappears and shove the spoon down her throat, lodging it there. I clamp her mouth shut and watch as her eyelids snap wide, once again exposing the black, hollow pits. She tries to thrash around, to get away, but I just giggle and hold her still as she starts to struggle to breath, her face going red, purple, blue – and then pale and dead. I hold her for another moment, then let go and step back. Her jaw falls open and her head tilts back, and I get this amazing idea – one that'll make Davey _scream!_ Heh, he'll love this one, I know it! I pick up the fallen eyes and clean them up a bit, just flicking away the dirt and stuff that's on them. Once they look as good as a pair of gouged-out eyes can, I gently slip them into her mouth, shifting them so they're looking directly ahead. Heh. Yeah, Dave's gonna love this one. When I step back, the body looks so much better. But I can't forget the last touch~

_**-x-**_

I trot back over to the camera – I had it standing up by the cooler – and turn it on.

"Hey – Hey, Davey, you watching? I hope so! This is a special tape – which means that it's just for _yo-ou~_ So, you're gonna have to kick Harley out. Which means that you get to have your own secrets too! Heehee." I break off giggling, then fall silent. Waiting. After just ten seconds, I start talking again. I can't wait too long, not since this is a special video! "Is she gone?... Good! I know that you can't really see anything 'cause I left the cover on the camera, but that's kind of important. I'm a bit… Messy, y'see, and I don't think you'd want to see me like this, so... Sorry, Davey – but what I have to say will make it all better! I know that you don't like playing Redrum much yet, but I promise that you and I won't be playing by the normal rules for the rest of game. No, it's gonna get a lot more fun!

"So next time – or, well, on the next body – I'll tell you the new rules, but there are gonna be more tapes, so watch out for those, okay? And if the police get them… I'll get them back for you – 'cause we're friends! And that's why we're playing a game together! Heheh. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that I'll be sending you two gifts soon, and that you HAVE to open them. If you don't, I'll know. If you tell someone who sent them to you, I'll know. If you try to get rid of them… I'll know. So don't try, okay, Davey? I know you don't like playing by the rules, but you're gonna have to, 'cause not means another punishment, and I already know who the next person is, but I really don't want to use them 'cause they were my friend too and I _hate_ making you upset, but rules are rules, Dave!"

I pause for a moment, getting my happy back. I hate talking about rules and stuff 'cause it's all so dull and makes me and Davey unhappy but I have to. I know he'll forget the rules and punishments if I don't bring them up. Oh well… Just until the next turn. That's all I have to wait until.

"Sorry about going off like that, Davey, but it's all so important. You forgive me, right?" I pause, and like a little ghost I can hear him whisper 'yeah, yeah, apology accepted' all sarcastically. I grin again and continue. "But that's all the stuff you need to hear, Davey. You can let Harley back in now – but if you don't, that's okay. Anyway, I've got another hint for you… And here it is!

"_I've seen you around loads of times. Do you see me?_"

I grin and shut off the camera. After watching the video for myself, I decide that it's good enough for Davey and take out the tape. After carefully writing my usual 'To Dave' on it, I carefully place the recording into the girl's lap, pack up, and leave. I think that's enough for today. I know that Davey will be fine with it, once the cops bring him over.

_No, he hates this. And so do I._

I roll my eyes and shove that little voice back. I didn't want to talk to him today. I have better things to do. Like getting out of here. It's a long ways back to the apartment. Heh heh.

* * *

**Important plot occurred during the gore, (which I just realized takes up a LOT of the chapter) so here it is:**

**\- Trickster!John left Rose at the hospital. She is, presumably, no longer under his watch.**

**\- T!John is beyond angry that people aren't identifying Redrum as a game, and is equally angry that it's the talk of the city. (Oh boy...)**

**\- He loves fear on people, but only if they 'wear it well.'**

**\- Revealed _some _of T!John's motive, which is to basically get Dave to understand and feel what he's feeling... And to get Dave to think about T!John twenty-four seven.**

* * *

**AN: I said I would have it up. I said I would! And here it is, just two days after the last! Am I spoiling you? No. Because ya'll were being beautiful and writing reviews and stuff. Can I hug you guys? I'm gonna hug you guys. C'mere. *Virtual hugs all of you***

**So, did you like it? Love it, hate it, felt that it was decent but should probably be better? I feel like the chapters are getting shorter. By a lot. Minus five-hundred words this round… Guh. But hey, this is still obscenely early! So, victory? Maybe? Possibly?**

**I don't know. But… The request still stands. Five or more reviews by the twenty ninth, for mah birthday~ Pretty please with extra dessert – frosting, whip cream, cherries, and sprinkles optional, comes with a slice of cake of your choosing. 'Cause a birthday isn't a birthday without a baked cake. Heh. Remember to tell me what you want!**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop now. I love you guys! Bye!**


	5. The End, Seriously

Alright, I'm really sorry to report this - especially to those of you who've been patiently awaiting a new chapter for over a year - but it's not happening. I lost interest. I've tried to keep writing Redrum, I swear I have, but I reach two paragraphs in and I just _can't_. It feels out of character, or inappropriate for the story, or far below the quality ya'll deserve.

Again, I'm sorry, but I can't continue Redrum. Seriously. For real this time. It's down and out.

Thank you for all the reviews, a huge thank you to Voodoo for that bit of fan art/advertisement _which I am still smiling about, thank you so much sweetheart, _and I really hope nobody comes after me with pitchforks and torches for this. Best of luck with reading and life, and enjoy what you do. Once more, I offer sincere apologies for this.

Thank you again.


End file.
